Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concepts generally relate to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices having a color filter layer formed separately from the thin film substrate layer, and, more particularly, to LCD devices in which the separate color filter and thin film substrate layers may be more easily and reliably manufactured to minimize alignment issues and reduce formation of cell gaps causing disconnection of extension electrodes.
Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal display devices have advantages such as low operating voltage and low power consumption and may be employed in portable devices. Thus, they are widely used in a variety of fields for notebook computers, monitors, spacecrafts, and airplanes, etc.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between two substrates and displays an image by adjusting an arrangement state of the LC layer depending on whether an electric field is applied thereto, thereby adjusting transmittance of light.
Generally, since a thin film transistor is formed above a lower substrate from among the two substrates, the lower substrate may be referred to as a thin film transistor substrate. Since a color filter is formed above an upper substrate, the upper substrate may be referred to as a color filter substrate.
However, if the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor substrate are manufactured separately and attached to each other, the manufacturing process becomes complex and it is difficult to align the two substrates. Moreover, when the color filter is included in the thin film transistor substrate, cell gaps may not be maintained constant and electrodes extending from the pixels may become disconnected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the context of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.